


A Cruel Lie to Mask a Lethal Truth

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Lies, didn't know that I would still be haunted by Ray Route but okay, literally I didn't know my first choice at this part ended up as a lie but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: He rescued her and now asked for her forgiveness. Her mind told her not to forgive, but the heart...the heart is quite the fickle thing indeed. (Spoilers for Ray Route.)





	A Cruel Lie to Mask a Lethal Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mysme Angst Week Day 2 - Lies. Inspired by the choice that chose on my first play through of Ray Route.

_“MC…Though I’ve come back for you…I know it’d be difficult to forgive what I’ve done to you._

_“I had no idea I had thousands of wounds within._

_“I thought I cannot fall for you any deeper…but I didn’t know my wounds were so deep, deep enough to cloud my feeling from you and leave such scars on you._

_“But…if you would allow me to, I swear to make you the happiest person in the world for as long as you stay by my side.”_

He held onto her tenderly, hands slightly shaking as he confessed these feelings to her. Around them, the garden’s flowers danced in the wind, sending the sweet floral scents adrift in the breeze.

She could only stare at him, eyes wide with bewilderment. A hand instinctively reached out to caress his cheek, him leaning into her touch as his grip on her shoulders tightened ever so slightly.

Was this a dream? Was this truly happening?

He had come back to rescue her not too long ago, right as she was scheduled to go through with that dreaded cleansing ceremony that more than likely would have claimed her life. And when he had come to meet her, his voice, so different from the harsh screams of his cruel persona, carried the same lilt that she thought she would never get to hear again.

It was her dream come true.

He had reconciled with himself and had returned to the sweet boy that she had fell in love with in the first place. And now, they were planning an escape route to flee Mint Eye. No longer would they live in fear, escaping from this hellish compound and going on to live out their lives wrapped in the warmth and protection of one another. They would be able to do what they had fantasized about through the messenger—taking a nap together, holding hands, going on dates.

The possibilities were as boundless as the sky that he loved to gaze upon.

At least…that’s what she had hoped.

The truth of the matter was that she was still terrified beyond belief. After all, deep set trauma like his doesn’t just magically go away through the miracle of some whirlwind romance. No. Recovery could be messy, ugly, scary at times…she couldn’t be sure if he could truly keep his promise that she would never see his cruel side ever again.

And after all the hardships that she endured over the past few days, the mere thought of even a possibility scared her to her core.

She opened her mouth to say something, to speak the words that so desperately bounced around her thoughts— **“I can’t forgive you. There’s too much pain. I’m so sorry.”**

But…

As she looked intently into his eyes, she saw it. She saw a hesitant hope glimmering behind those minty hues of his. It was small, frail, seemingly easy to break. But it stared back at her, promising her a bright future full of warm memories by his side. One where they both could truly be happy for once in their lives.

And as she stared back, she realized something.

She realized…she couldn’t take this away from him. She  _couldn’t._  He had been through hell and back; who was she to deny him another chance for even the slightest doubt?

She had spent nearly three days in captivity, tormented beyond what any person should have to suffer, all for the reason that she couldn’t abandon him. If she were to say it now…what would those days have been for? What would her sacrifices have been for?

She loved him. She couldn’t forgive him. But she loved him wholeheartedly.

And that love outweighed any sort of penalty that life wanted to deal to her.

Even if it was at the sake of her own sanity.

So, with an empty smile and poisoned honey words, she told the cruelest lie that she could to the both of them.

**“Of course. I’ve already forgiven you, Saeran.”**


End file.
